memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Tapestry/Chapter 3
(Earth orbit) The USS Enterprise is in orbit around Earth. (Deck 7, sickbay) Commander Chen tries the meld again and is successful this time. I see the Admiral running after him and then the woman in the hood firing a-a Borg disruptor that was used in 2369 when the Enterprise encountered Borg that were free of the Collective, under the control of Lore were rebels against him the frequency of the weapon is 3.24 Commander Chen says as she looks at the others. Doctor Crusher starts working on a treatment. (USS Voyager, deck 8, Typhuss's quarters) Typhuss is walking in his old quarters remembering his time on Voyager and then looks at his big sister Prue. She walks up to him. Typhuss its not your fault that I'm dead and I know apart of Jason feels guilty as well the next time you see him tell him that I don't hate him for it but he shouldn't feel guilty about it and give the Terran Empire hell Prue says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at his sister. Prue there's something I have to tell you, I'm a vigilante, I'm Red Arrow says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. She looks at him. No, I don't believe it Typhuss you know the dangers of that is worse then being a Starfleet officer, why you think mom doesn't like what they do their putting their lives on the line and I want you to live a long and happy life with my nieces and nephew Prue says as she looks at Typhuss. Damn it Prue, its true I'm telling you the truth, I am a vigilante, not too many people know only a few says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. I believe you Typhuss its just I don't want anything bad to happen to you and I don't want our sisters to have to go through another death of a sibling promise me that you'll be careful doing this Prue says as she looks at him. I promise says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. (USS Enterprise, deck 7, sickbay) Doctor Crusher puts the medicine in the hypospray and injects Typhuss in the neck as his vitals start to stabilize, and the others smile at this and are happy by the Admiral's vitals stabilizing. (White area) Typhuss remember the cooridnates when you wake up warn Starfleet Prue says as she looks at Typhuss. I will says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. And I'm never gone I'll always be with you as an guardian angel Prue says as she hugs her brother. (Sickbay) Typhuss smiles and wakes up seeing Doctor Crusher running a tricorder over him. Welcome back Admiral ah, I want to keep you in sickbay for a day or two I'm sure the universe can wait for a few days Doctor Crusher says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Admiral Martin and Vedek Kira walk into sickbay as Typhuss and Kira hug. Welcome back Typhuss John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at John with a serious look. I'm guessing you didn't have a very good personal journey John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss then looks at both Doctor Crusher and Kira. I saw Prue and I talked to her, she told me something about the Empire, they are building a Excalibur class starship in sector 178, cooridnates 223 mark 787 distance 23.9 light years away, its being powered by Omega says Typhuss as he looks at John. Clear the room John says as he looks at Crusher's nurses and assistants. They leave sickbay. Typhuss, John do you want me to leave to? Kira says as she looks at them. They looked at each other then at her. Since you're no longer in Starfleet Kira, John was about to say but Typhuss cut him off not to be mean. We have a big problem, what the hell are we going to do about it says Typhuss as he looks at John. How long do we have? John says as he looks at Typhuss. I don't know says Typhuss as he we are at warlooks at John. He looks at him. Damn it then without knowing how long we got Starfleet won't authorize a strike John says as he's not happy. We have to do something, Omega can make warp not work anymore we can't just sit and wait, we have have to act now we are at war says Typhuss as he looks at John.